gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Disco Inferno
Disco Inferno ' by ''The Trammps is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It's sung by Mercedes, with clear back-up vocals from Brittany and Santana. Mercedes is confused about her future and her dream and she is not like Rachel just traveling to New York for her big Broadway dreams. Mercedes, along with Brittany and Santana, breaks into the song in the school hallways and enters the choir room while wearing a stunning red dress. During the performance, they dance atop of the disco floor as the other New Directions members enjoy the performance and Sam is even seen filming the clip. Afterwards, it is revealed that Sam uploaded the performance on YouTube and people who viewed the video gave it good reviews, making Mercedes happy with Sam. In Goodbye, it is revealed that Mercedes had been offered a recording contract, as a back up singer due to the popularity of this video posted on YouTube. Lyrics '''Santana and Brittany: Burn Burn Burn Burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burn baby burn Burnin' Mercedes: To my surprise One hundred stories high! People getting loose y'all Getting down on the roof, I tell ya Folks are screaming out of control It was so entertaining When the boogie started to explode I heard somebody say Santana and Brittany: Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Mercedes: Satisfaction (Santana and Brittany: Do do do) Came in a chain reaction (Santana and Brittany: Burnin') I couldn't get enough So I had to self-destruct (Santana and Brittany: Do do do) I tell ya the heat was on, (with Santana and Brittany: Rising) To the top And everybody's going strong (Santana and Brittany: Do do do) That is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say Santana and Brittany: Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Mercedes with Santana and Brittany: Up above my head Mercedes: I hear music, (Santana and Brittany: I hear music in the air) I hear music Mercedes with Santana and Brittany: That makes me know There's a party somewhere Mercedes: Oh, Satisfaction (Santana and Brittany: Do do do) Came in a chain reaction (Santana and Brittany: Burnin') I couldn't get enough So I had to self-destruct (Santana and Brittany: Do do do) Yeah the heat was on, (with Santana and Brittany: Rising) To the top And everybody's going strong (Santana and Brittany: Do do do) That is when my spark got hot I heard somebody say Santana and Brittany: Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Santana and Brittany: Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Owww!) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Disco inferno) Burn baby burn (Mercedes: Burn that mother down) Trivia *This is one of the few songs where the actors actually recorded their own back-up vocals. Gallery Disco-Inferno-5.png Disco-Inferno-4.png Disco-Inferno-3.png Disco-Inferno-2.png Disco-Inferno-1.png 6a00d8341c730253ef0167650f6e3e970b-800wi.jpg Disco Inferno 2.png Disco Inferno.png Disco Inferno 3.png BrittcedesInferno.png 4znhl_480x270_22achi.jpg disco-inferno.jpg DI1.jpg DIMercedes.jpg DI2.jpg DISantana.jpg DIBrittany.jpg DiscoInferno.gif DiscoInferno2.gif DiscoInferno3.gif DiscoInferno4.gif DiscoInferno5.gif DiscoInferno6.gif DiscoInferno7.gif DiscoInferno8.gif DiscoInferno9.gif Videos thumb|right|300px Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Competitions